Roxann Dawson
Roxann Dawson was born Roxann Caballero. She is best known for portraying Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres on Star Trek: Voyager. (She was initially credited at Roxann Biggs-Dawson.) She also directed two episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and ten episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Dawson is the ex-wife of actor Casey Biggs, who is best known for playing Damar on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. She is currently married to casting director Eric Dawson. They have one daughter, Emma, whom Dawson was pregnant with during the [[VOY Season 4|fourth season of Star Trek: Voyager]]. Outside of Trek, Dawson had a recurring role on the daytime TV soap opera Another World in 1985. (Her Star Trek: Voyager co-star Jennifer Lien would also join the show during the 1991-92 season.) She and her Star Trek: Voyager co-star Robert Picardo went on to have recurring roles on the short-lived NBC series The Lyon's Den in 2003. She has also appeared in a handful of films, most notably the 1991 drama Guilty by Suspicion, the 1992 telefilm Mortal Sins, and the 1996 direct-to-video science fiction sequel Darkman III: Die Darkman Die. Dawson also continues to expand her television directing credits, filming episodes of such programs as Crossing Jordan, The O.C., and Lost. Directorial Credits *VOY: ** "Riddles" ** "Workforce, Part II" *ENT: ** "The Andorian Incident" ** "Vox Sola" ** "Dead Stop" ** "Dawn" ** "Bounty" ** "Exile" ** "Chosen Realm" ** "Doctor's Orders" ** "E%C2%B2" ** "Awakening" Trivia Before Star Trek: Voyager was even thought of, Dawson played another character named "Lieutenant Torres" in the 1991 telefilm N.Y.P.D. Mounted. In November 2001, Dawson appeared on the special Trek-themed version of the game show Weakest Link, along with LeVar Burton, Denise Crosby, John de Lancie, Robert Picardo, William Shatner, Armin Shimerman, and Wil Wheaton. Burton ended up winning the game, while Wheaton ended up angering Dawson with his flirtacious remarks. Dawson was doubly enraged since her husband was among the audience members. However, after the show, she revealed that it was all in jest and she was having fun sparring with Wil http://yro.slashdot.org/comments.pl?sid=24180&cid=2623665. Some sites give Dawson's year of birth as 1964, but IMDb and the majority of reliable sources give it as 1958. Dawson appeared on the cover of TV Guide's 'Sexiest Stars in the Universe' in July 2000. Dawson appeared in 'Girls of Sci-Fi' feature in the June 2001 issue of the US FHM Magazine. The character of B'Elanna Torres was much younger in age than Roxann Dawson. When Star Trek: Voyager started, (If B'Elanna's birthdate of 2349 is to be believed) Torres was 22 years old, when in fact Roxann was really in her thirties. This is not the first time in Star Trek an actress has been hired to play a character younger than they were. Kira Nerys, played by actress Nana Visitor was 26 when Star Trek: Deep Space Nine started, however Nana was really in her mid-thirties at the time. Novels * Entering Tenebrea * Tenebrea's Hope * Tenebrea Rising External links * * Roxann Dawson at the TV and Movie Trivia Tribute Dawson, Roxann Dawson, Roxann Dawson, Roxann de:Roxann Dawson es:Roxann Dawson fr:Roxann Dawson nl:Roxann Dawson